Love is a Troubled Path
by LostWithoutJate
Summary: Jack and Kate are in love, but they have to travle a trouble path to overcome everything that might get in the way of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Time is all a matter of how you think about it. It can be many things, it just depends on where your mind is set. Time can be annoying, tiresome, enjoyable, or downright wonderful. Time could be considered short, but oh, those people that thought that had no idea.

On a remote, deserted island, there was too much time. Well, in Kate's opinion there was. Used to living a life on the run, Kate was never sure what to do with the extra time that she had on the island. Most days she would spend watching Jack. She often wondered how he could deal with it.

Person after person would walk in, telling Jack that they needed stitches. "No," he would say, "You're fine." The person would leave with a band-aid and Jack would rub his head in frustration.

Kate would walk over and gently place a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go pick some fruit?" She would ask adding, "For old time's sake."

He would grin at the comment and they would go. Little conversations would pop up along the way, but they were mostly about the weather, or the newest island gossip.

That was until the kiss. Why she had done it she was not sure. Maybe it was the tension, or maybe the stress. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she really did love him. And the way he held her and his comforting voice made it too hard for her to hold in all her feelings and emotions for him.

But when she kissed him, it wasn't as she had planned. In many of her dreams, he would confess his love for her in a soft, warm kiss. Then, it would become more passionate and needy. And it would end in them both gasping for breath.

This kiss wasn't at all how she had imagined it. It was passionate, sure. But she didn't get that feeling of butterflies in her stomach. It was just a kiss, something she had done with a man many times before. _Only a kiss._ The statement played through her head so many times.

And then, they broke apart. And she looked at his soft, confused, and worried face. _What have I done?_ She wondered. At that moment, she knew that she was going to loose her best friend. She wasn't sure what to do, so she did what she knew best. She ran.

The problem was that she ran to Sawyer. Of all people that she could have gone to, she went to Sawyer. Maybe if Jack saw her hanging around Sawyer more often, he would get jealous. Maybe if she stopped talking to him, ignoring him and avoiding all contact with him, she would get over him. She knew hat he didn't love her, and she felt like kicking herself for believing that he had the same feelings as her.

Why did life always have to be so complicated? Couldn't making choices like this be easy? No, it couldn't. Because then, no lessons would ever be learned and life would be no journey. Then, the pleasures and joys of life would not be anything new, or exciting. They would just seem normal; a part of everyone's average day.

So maybe her fate was with Sawyer, or maybe it was with Jack. Maybe this was going to turn out fine in the end. Maybe it would turn out to be a learning experience. Whatever was going to happen, Kate just needed to have faith…In everything.

The Diary of Katherine Austin

July 14, 1990----Age: 10 years

I can't wait for my birthday! August third seems so far away, yet it's only in about a month. Once I turn 11, Tom won't be able to laugh at me because he's 11 and I'm not.

Wayne came home early today and he smelled like beer. Mom was making dinner, and when she told him he hit her.

He hits me, too. Every little thing that he gets mad at, he hits me and Mom for. He's always so angry. I don't understand it.

Mom and I are always so nice to him, but he beats us anyway. And he hits hard every time. It's like he doesn't care what we think…Like no matter what, he's right and we're wrong.

Every night I have to lay in bed, listening to him doing it with Mom. Sometimes, I wonder if she wants to do it. Or if he just does it to her…If he forces her to do it. He's tried to do it to me before…I ran away.

I don't see why she stays with him. He's so…Abusive.

I was making Dad a scrapbook. I found dates on the back of the pictures. I don't know why they let me think that. Dad is…Dad isn't my read dad. Wayne is my father. The dates on the backs of the pictures show that Dad was away up until four months before I was born. That means Wayne is my father. But how? It kills me to know that part of him is in me…That I'll never be good. I'm going to kill him when I grow up. I really, really am.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled as she ran toward him. He was sitting on the beach, reading Watership Down, again. _What is it; the fourth time he's read that book already? Is that all he has time for? _Kate wondered.

At the sound of Kate's voice, Jack looked up. He saw her running towards Sawyer, a smile on her face. Jack felt his eyes filling with tears. _I thought that I was the only one that could make her smile,_ he thought. _I guess this is it then…I guess she picked him. _He sighed and turned away, going to find Ana Lucia.

"Sawyer!" Kate called again. He looked up. "Hey!" she said. "What's up?"

"Hey, Freckles," he said, closing his book.

_Does he forget my name of something? I don't remember one time that he actually called me Kate._ She wanted to say this to his face, but for some reason, he reminded her of Wayne. And if she got Sawyer mad, she was afraid that he was going to hurt her.

Kate's eyes started to fill with tears. She remembered when she kissed Sawyer. It felt so different from kissing Jack. That's when she realized it. _I didn't kiss Jack by force. I kissed him on my own free will. I kissed him because I wanted to. Whether I was under stress or not. I didn't want to kiss Sawyer. I kissed him for Shannon. And then I punched him. I would never punch Jack._

"Never mind," Kate said quickly as she walked back into the jungle to find Jack.

She almost burst into tears at the sight she saw next. It was near dark and there was a fire lit. She thought that it was Jack, probably mourning the loss of her. But no. Kate could never have a happily ever after life. Instead, she saw Jack and Ana Lucia, laughing and joking and eating around the campfire. _It's as if he doesn't even miss me! He doesn't miss me. I am such a fool. _She ran into the jungle, blinded with tears.

It had been about a week and she hadn't talked to Jack since the day she had followed Jack, Sawyer, and Locke as they went out to find Michael. When she had seen him out there, while The Other was holding her, he had looked so concerned for her…So worried. But she had run to Sawyer…Why?

And then, she had told him that she was sorry…That it was stupid mistake that she never should have made…which it was. And he didn't believe her. She had nearly broke down right then and there. But she stayed strong, like her dad had always told her to do.

She had tried to catch up with him, but he just kept walking. That had hurt…That had hurt badly. And what made it worse…Sawyer. "If he had told me that, I would have done the same thing." He seemed to understand. Did he know that she really loved Jack?

Jack stood on the beach, talking to Hurley. "I just don't get it," he explained, rubbing his forehead.

"Dude, isn't it obvious…You've got the hots for her and she's in love with you," Hurley stated, oblivious to the fact that Jack just couldn't understand that.

"What?" Jack asked, looking surprised.

"Dude, just go kiss and make up!" Hurley exclaimed. "And I mean it when I say kiss!"

Jack smiled. Hurley was always one to cheer you up…whether it was pouring rain or the sun was brightly shining, there was just something about him that made everyone happy. He patted Hurley on the back. "You know what?"

"Huh?" Hurley's mind was already wondering to his own troubles.

"You can always make a guy feel better," Jack's smile broadened. "Thanks, man. And I will go talk to her," he added as he walked towards the jungle.

Somehow, he just knew that Kate would be in the jungle. It seemed to be one of her favorite places. He came upon her favorite mango tree, where he also knew she would be, and looked up. "Kate?" he yelled up, hoping she would be there. \

Startled, Kate looked down. _Oh, gosh…Why him?_ She was not in the mood for a chat with Jack.

After she had seen Jack with Ana Lucia and ran into the jungle, she had climbed her favorite tree. She needed some time alone, and most of all, she needed to let it all go…She just wanted to let the tears pour down her cheeks. It had been such and emotional two weeks that she just couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Go away…I don't want to talk," Kate half yelled, still sobbing.

Jack looked down. _What did I do wrong? _"Please…" he pleaded with her, and she could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I'll be sitting at the far right fire, nobody ever site there. You can talk to me then," she answered, still a bit shook up.

"Okay," Jack whispered, hanging his head. He slowly walked away. _Maybe Hurley was wrong._

That night, Kate sat by the fire, wondering if Jack was ever going to show up. All she had left to eat was a piece of mango, when he finally showed up.

_Gosh, she's beautiful tonight, _Jack thought as he sat down next to Kate.

For what seemed hours, but in reality were only minutes, the two sat in complete silence. Finally, Jack spoke up.

"Yeah, um…We need…Uh…We have to…ARGH!" Why couldn't he talk right? _Dumb-head…Stupid brain! Why does it have to freeze up now?_

A harsh wind blew over the two. It was getting colder and colder on that stinkin' island. As Jack looked over, he saw Kate shivering. _Guess she hasn't found a sweatshirt yet, _he thought, pulling his sweatshirt over his head. "Here, put this on," he offered. "It'll keep you warm."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks."

And at that moment, Jack couldn't hold his emotions in anymore. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a needy, passionate kiss.

He was everything she had imagined, and she was everything he had imagined. And though this was not their first kiss, they both knew that it mean a lot more then the one in the jungle.

Eventually, it ended up with Jack carrying Kate into his cave. They kissed under the dim moonlight that shown through he opening of the cave. When they finally just lay in each other's arms, they were both relaxed and content.

Jack sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Kate smiled and they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Diary of Katherine Austin

August 3, 1990----Age: 11 years!

MY BIRTHDAY! I think I'm about the only one who is excited about my birthday. Actually, I think everyone forgot. I woke up and ran downstairs, hoping to see a bunch of birthday presents, but I didn't see any. I saw Mom and Wayne how they usually are each morning: Eating cereal and reading the newspaper. I ran up to them and got a harsh, "You better get ready for school.", instead of getting a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hopefully Tom will remember. It seems like he's the only one who cares about me anymore. Sometimes, we talk about running away together. Sometimes, I really want to…

Sawyer smiled. "Rough life," he said, closing Kate's diary. "I wonder where she is anyway. He hid the diary with his personal stuff and went into the jungle. He walked into the caves and thought he would ask Jack where she was. He walked into Jack's cave, only to find Jack and Kate in each other's arms.

"But…But…I love her," he spoke softly to himself.

He went into the hatch and got out a shotgun. Then, he waited.

Kate yawned. She looked next to her and saw Jack. _It's so nice. This is defiantly what I want. _She had to go to the bathroom, so she quietly crept out, not wanting to wake Jack. She got out and walked to the hatch. She went inside and ran into Sawyer—holding a gun.

"Uh, Sawyer, what are----"

"I hope you're happy, Freckles." He put the shotgun to his head and pulled the trigger. But just in the knick of time, Kate knocked the gun out of his hand. "NO!" she screamed. And the bullet went through the ceiling.

Jack woke with a start. _Did I just hear Kate scream? _He looked next to him and saw that she wasn't there.

"KATE!" he hollered, running into the jungle. _This can't be happening. She was my dream come true!_

He brusted into the hatch and saw Sawyer and Kate laying on the ground. Sawyer had a gun in his hand.

"What did you try to do to her?" Jack shouted at Sawyer.

"Nothing," Sawyer replied sharply.

Jack was about to sock him, but Kate stopped him.

"Stop it, Jack. He was trying to hurt himself."

Jack's face turned from anger to guilt. "I'm sorry," he said, clearly embarrassed.

"Maybe you two should talk," Jack said, looking worriedly at Kate.

"Yeah," Kate replied, giving him a 'don't worry' look.

Jack wondered around the camp and noticed something sticking out of Sawyer's "Private" bag. It said, "PRIVATE PROPERTY OF K…" and the rest was inside the bag. _Sawyer's name doesn't start with a K…_ He pulled it out and saw the name "Kate Austin" written on the book. He took it inside of his cave and opened up to…

The Diary of Katherine Austin

August 4, 1990 – Age: 11

Yesterday was my birthday and only one person remembered. And he's not even part of my family! I bet you can guess who. Yes. It was Tom. As soon as I walked into his house that day, he sang "Happy Birthday." He gave me a present, too! It was a toy airplane. He had one just like mine. He said it symbolizes our friendship. Tom said that he wanted to make sure he could take care of me. Tom is my best friend.

Jack closed the diary. He ran over to his calendar of sticks and say that today was supposed to be August second! _A little chilly for August, but this island is full of surprises. _

Kate's birthday was tomorrow and he had to do something special. And he knew just what to do.

"Why, Sawyer? Why?"

"Sawyer would say no answer.

"Sawyer, please tell me. You're my friend. I don't want to loose you," Kate pushed.

"That's why," he replied.

"What? You wanted to kill yourself because I didn't want to lose you?" Kate was clearly confused.

"No. Before that."

"That you're my friend?"

Sawyer nodded.

"I don't understand," Kate said, hurt that he was upset that they were friends.

"Think about it…You're a smart woman. You should be able to figure it out." And with that, Sawyer walked out of the hatch.

_I don't understand. _Kate was on her knees, weeping, and saw the gun on the ground. Her memory flashed back to all the good times she and Sawyer had together. And then, she understood. Sawyer liked her more than a friend and he must have seen her and Jack together.

"But I can't!" Kate thought aloud. "I love Jack, but I don't want to lose Sawyer! What am I going to do? Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I have a normal life?"

And then, Kate fell all the way to the ground and just stared at the ceiling. Her vision was blurred with tears and she closed her eyes and everything went blank.

When she woke up, she was Jack. He was saying something.

"KATE! KATE, WAKE UP! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Jack drug her up by her hands. "FOLLOW ME!"

Kate, still in a grog, followed him. After what seemed like hours of walking and talking, Jack stooped. "You ready?" he asked with an excited smile on his face.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kate answered, wondering what Jack was doing.

They walked through some leaves and Kate gasped. It was another beach and a little picnic was set up. And to top that off, the sun was setting on the horizon, lighting the sky with hues of purples, pinks, yellows, and oranges.

"What is this about?" Kate, asked, confused and stunned at the same time.

"Happy birthday!" Jack hugged her.

"How did you know?" This was the first time in years that she had heard those two words.

"I have my ways…" There was no way that Jack was going to tell her he had read her diary.

They watched the sun setting, ate, laughed, and talked. It was getting darker, so Jack lit a "romantic" fire. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned into a kiss.

"Jack, this is the best day of my life…Mostly because I'm with you," Kate whispered.

"Likewise," Jack replied, and they leaned into another long kiss.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. It sounded like Hurley. They got up and ran down the beach towards the sound.

When they got to the camp, they saw Ana holding a gun up to Hurley. Jack was about to jump out, but Kate held him back.

"Wait," she whispered.

"Someone encouraged Jack to go to Kate…Was it you?" Ana demanded harshly.

"Why do you care!" Hurley exclaimed.

"WAS IT YOU!" she yelled above Hurley's small, nervous voice.

"Yes! It was me! Jack and Kate liked each other since day one and I encouraged Jack to take an extra step."

Ana lowered the gun.

"What, are you into him or something?" Hurley questioned.

Ana decided to change the subject. "I hear you're into Libby?" she asked, more than stated. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you hook me up with Jack, I'll hook you up with Libby."

Kate and Jack looked at each other.

"Never," Jack whispered.

"Never," Hurley said stubbornly. "One, I would never to that to Jack, and two, I can hook up with Libby myself."

"Not if I can do anything about it." Ana reloaded her gun and walked off.

"What are you going to do?" Hurley shouted, but go no answer. Jack and Kate thought they saw a tear in his eye.

Jack was going to run out, but again, Kate stopped him. "Just wait…He needs some time alone," she said.

Ana and Libby could be heard in an argument farther down the beach and as soon as they heard it, Jack and Kate ran to help.

"Ana, why are you doing this?" Libby cried.

"I'm sorry, Libby. I've got to do what I've got to do," Ana responded unemotionally.

"NO!" Jack sprinted out of the bushes and tackled Ana right when she was about to shoot. He saw Libby tied to a tree.

"Jack?" Ana asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I wasn't just going to watch you kill her!"

"I'm going it for you," Ana replied, not sure of why Jack cared about Libby. She saw Kate come out of the bushes. "You," she said revengefully. And then she shot.

Kate screamed in pain as she collapsed on the ground, holding her arm.

"NO!" Jack shouted for the second time in that hour. He ran over to Kate.

Ana blew her gun and walked away. Kate started to turn pale. Jack picked her up and ran to the hatch. On the way, they ran into Hurley.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked.

"Ana…Hurley, I need you to go down there and untie Libby," Jack instructed.

"Right," Hurley answered as he ran down to the beach.

Jack ran into the hatch and laid Kate down.

"Jack, if I die, I just want you to know that I love you so much and I'm so gald that the plane crashed," Kate said in a rush.

"YOU ARE _NOT _GOING TO DIE!" Jack yelled, frustrated that Kate didn't have the faith to hold on.

Kate smiled and closed her eyes. Jack started to cry.

_Get a hold of yourself, Jack. You have to heal Kate, _he thought.

Jack got all of the supplies and started working on Kate. _Now, for the bullet, _he thought. He put some pain resistant medicine on her that he got from the hatch and started getting the bullet out. Kate winced.

_Well, at least she's alive._ He smiled a sigh of relief. After a while, he got the bullet out. He cleaned out the wound and wrapped it up. He let her rest and ended up resting right next to her. When he awoke, he found Kate still next to him. He put some antibiotics on her wound and then got a gun. He was going to get revenge. He went out to the beach and found Ana. He held up the gun, but he couldn't shoot.

"Jack, why do you want to shoot me? Now that Kate's gone, it's just you and me," Ana rubbed her hand over Jack's face.

Jack dropped the gun. "Kate's not dead!"

"Jack, when are you going to get over her?"

"I love her! And you're not going to change that!"

Jack walked away to go back to Kate. But what he didn't realize was that he had forgotten his gun. Ana picked it up and smiled.

Hurley ran as fast as he could through the jungle to get Libby. He replayed what Jack had said in his head. _'Ana. Hurley, I need you to go down there and untie Libby.'_

_Untie Libby? _He thought. _Ana? Ana that…Oh, I'll get her. _But before he could finish his thought, he came upon Libby, tied up to a tree on the beach.

"Libby!" he cried out, running over and untying her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Libby hugged Hurley tight before she answered, "I…I'm fine."

"Was it Ana? What did she do to you?" Hurley asked in a nervous rush.

"She…I…I was sitting on the beach, reading a book that I had found in the hatch when I felt someone throwing a black sack over my head so that I couldn't see. I could feel someone dragging me by my arms. When the sack was finally pulled off, I could see that I was pretty far down the beach. But before I even turned around to see what had happened, I was being tied to a tree. It was then that I found out who my captor was.

"Ana was standing in front of me, her hair matted and stinking to her sweaty neck and forehead. She was holding a gun up to me. Just before she was going to shoot, Jack jumped on her, saving my life," Libby explained to him.

Hurley hugged her tightly and told her, "I'll get her back…I really will"

"Please don't do anything you'll regret," she said. "Please."


End file.
